


Honey and Blueberries

by Wheretheskymeetstheocean



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angsty?, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Fanfic, Poetry, Sad and Happy, Strangers to Lovers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Their Love Is So, True Love, Unrequited Love, Zutara Fanwork Appreciation Week 2020, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheretheskymeetstheocean/pseuds/Wheretheskymeetstheocean
Summary: The nostalgia of things that never happened,things left undone and the true essence of love that never happened.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Poetry, Poetry Emotion (poetry-in-motion), Zutara Week 2010, best zutara fics





	Honey and Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever submission of my dank poetry to the world.This is how I percieve Zuko and Katara's love and true feelings(in the form of poetry cuz I am too lazy to write long ass chapters).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should one listen to the screaming of ones own heart, or should it be forgotten, hushed to make it forget about the life one could have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fan fic.  
> I'm just here to write some shit to try out my literary skills, don't mind me.

_Crimson minds , sapphire hearts,_

_Freezing zephyr , folks in black snow._

_His cruel eyes , break her parts._

_Run away from the kind boy who breaks even low;_

_Burned gentle eyes yearning for redemption._

_His path crooked in an attempt for salvation._

_The current of the sea grows stronger as her._

_But an empty hole crumbles longer than she can endure._

_Once again fate brings the sun and the moon to an eclipse._

_Where deepest sorrows and greatest regrets are unfolded in the abyss,_

_In the deepst of the sinful night do they collide;_

_Their love shatter the laws the universe must abide_

_Completion of one's soul , the last key,_

_They lock each other , together in the **spirit world** they maybe _

Katara reads from one of the books from Zuko's library. It's raining outside and she has such a gentle feeling of tranquility, siting on the couch closest to the windowsill, gazing at the shattered clouds, trying to find the deeper and new meanings, and meanings that only she might understand behind the poem. She reads this one poem before going to bed everyday, to sleep without having to dream about the reality of the world and instead dreaming of two lovers, holding each other so close, afraid that if either of them lets go, they'll fade into oblivion. As the sky clears and the full mon comes into view, memories of the past force themselves to haunt its beholder. 

\------------------------------------------------

After the war, Katara, Last Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe,Waterbending Master and Teacher to the Avatar and Young War Hero travels with the Avatar to restore peace to the world. But the peace has already been restored, so, to keep withholding that peace. But she doesn't travel and she personally doesn't restore the peace, so, Katara, Last Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe,Waterbending Master and Teacher to the Avatar, stays at the restored Air Temple and cooks food for the Avatar and the Air Acolytes to fill their tummies and wash their dirty socks.

She runs and runs and runs, from her friends, her people and from herself. Her true duties and her real purpose. She doesn't know what to do with herself. She tries to make herself understand that this is where she's meant to be, with Aang. With her one true love. And that she's happy. Was she happy before? Yes! Is she happy now? Yes! Maybe. No? No.

''Why?'' She asks herself in the middle of the night when she can't sleep, can't think, can't eat and can't even look at her reflection in the water. This time however, she hasn't sleep for two nights straight, and she's going crazy. ''Its because of HIM! AANG! He forced me to come with him when I could have become the most powerful waterbender ever known! I could have accomplished wonders! I'm the only waterbender who can bend blood with Hama being locked up! I defeated Azula, the fire-bending prodigy ,who was considered more powerful than General Iroh, on Sozin's comet! I'm the one who took Aang out of the iceberg, and without me the war would never have ended for La's sake!'' She's screaming so loud, she thinks, but its all storm is brewing up inside of her, just like it always has. She thinks she should sleep, its already late, but the hot, distraught entanglement inside of her refuses to go away. Her head hurts.Its been hurting for a while now. She looks up from herself and sees Aang sleeping peacefully. She hates him for it. ''How dare he sleeps peacefully when I'm her suffering because of him! Its all his fault.''

No. He didn't force you. A wise voice inside her says. She imagines that this must be how her mothers voice sounds like so she listens. It isn't his fault. He thought if he was happy then you were happy too.You never let him see your flaws,you never let him in. You smiled so wide when he told you about his plans, didn't you? You always smile at him when you wake up in the morning, make him breakfast, help him with his duties, and when he tells you he's going away for a while, when he's busy with the air acolytes, when you know he doesn't miss you, when he smiles at everyone else with a shine in his eyes but there's always an odd emptiness when he smiles at you. Is there an emptiness in him? Or is there an emptiness in you?

After this, she calms down. She takes a deep breath, looks at Aang again. Then she thinks. That time when she was making dinner, and the echoes of everyone laughing coming to the kitchen, when she has the bitter revelation that the air acolytes are better of without her, Aang comes to the kitchen smiling. Understanding her demeanor,his smile fades and he asks her if she's alright. She puts on her delicately and perfectly made mask again and tells him that there's nothing wrong, hoping, begging him to ask her again look deep within her eyes and not believe her lies for a second. But he smiles so wide, shakes his head and tells her so nonchalantly to come join everyone else.If he's so interested in my well-being, surely the Avatar can employ a house-keeper and not his girlfriend to cook and clean.And besides,if I go join those free-loaders, who's going to make them dinner?He runs away, leaving Katara to immerse herself more deeply into her miserable train of thought.

This was two weeks ago, she thinks. She had pushed those thoughts deep within herself once again, but this time, she wouldn't. She couldn't. She stands up, runs her hand through her face, decides to take a stroll outside to gather herself. The full moon, surrounded by those light grey clouds, layer by layer, and the nightly prussian sky gives a melancholic aura, driving a insomniac to an existenial crisis. So Katara stops denying the inevitable. She has to get out of this. Out of herself. So what should she do? She should go to the northern Water Tribe. What will she do there? They don't need her.There are already waterbenders from the northern water tribe trying to rebuid her home(while she's stuck her as a free maid). She shivers at the thought that she'll be as useless there as she is here, so she crosses that option out. How about Suki? The Kyoshi Warriors? That's not meant for her. She's a waterbending master. She'll continue down that path.

So she's no use to this world after all that she has given it. After all the sacrifices she made. After all she has done. Everyone will forget her when the history of the 100 year war is written. She'll end up washing men's clothes, cooking food for her children, and only be restricted to healing when that is the same thing that she stood up against in the Northern Water Tribe. Now she's stuck in the same position with no one to fight except herself.

She closes her eyes, opens them. A small pond comes into her view. She knows what she has to do. 

\---------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...  
> This is my first work.  
> I know its not that good, but I'm more of a poet and not a writer.  
> The poem is an abomination of a blank verse and a free verse.  
> Ok, I didn't want to write the story but...I really don't know why I wrote it.The poem was good enough...

**Author's Note:**

> So,my first public exhibition...niiiceee.  
> Anyway,so this was a deep intro of (maybe)more chapters I'm going to right.Like an appetizer for y'all.  
> And the title was based upon something very natural like reminiscent of a memorable an early breakfast or smt.  
> The poem is an abomination of a blank verse and a free verse.


End file.
